The Doctors gift
by rockqween
Summary: The Doctor had just left Donna and decides to give her the man of her dreams.


_**The Doctors gift**_

OK this is my first Doctor Who fan fiction so it may not be that good but do please tell me what you think and I'm not really sure how you write stuttering so it might not sound right. I may write a sequel with the Doctor and Donna meeting for the last time.

The Doctor walked slowly back to the blue police box. The Rain fell all around him just like the last time they had parted except this time it was for good. Today had been one of the worst days he had ever faced. The woman that he loved was in another universe with a man that looked like him and was him in every way except for one thing. He only had one heart. This version of the Doctor could give Rose everything the Time Lord couldn't, a real future with him. Not only did he loose his love he lost his most valuable companion. Donna Noble understood him in away that no one else did but she was gone. The Doctor had to wipe all memory of him from her. She will now live a normal life never knowing she saved the whole universe.

The Doctor opened the Tardis doors and sank to the floor. His best friend was gone and what upset him the most was the fact that he could never risk seeing her again or she would die but he had to be strong and move on there were more planets to see and many worlds to save. Then an idea struck him. He jumped to his feet and began to run around the Tardis pulling levers and flicking switches. How could he have missed it, all a long it was staring him In the face. The very first day they met Donna was in her wedding dress. When she was saved in the library she was download into the computer and given a life with kids and a husband. He knew what he had to do to make Donna Happy and it may even bring back a Part of the friend that he had travelled with. The Tardis then came to a crashing halt bringing the Doctors thoughts to sudden stop.

"Good girl" The Doctor said patting the control deck as he regained his balance.

He walked to the ships doors and peered through them. There in front of him was the biggest library of all time, a whole planet dedicated to books. The Doctor knew he didn't have much time before all of the saved was transported back home and there was one person he needed to talk to.

He looked around making sure himself or Donna wasn't about, if they bumped into each other it could change history for the better or the worse. As much as he wanted to change what had happen he just couldn't it was law. He can not alter history.

Knowing that the Tardis was safe the Doctor headed to ground floor where everyone was being sent back.

He waited and waited until the perfect opportunity arrived. He stared across the hall at his past self hugging Donna. A frown spread across the Doctors face, he missed her. He continued to watch until the two left the room. It was then that he saw him. The perfect man just as Donna had described him. It was his turn to be transported back. He quickly ran up to him and waved the psychic paper at one of the guards who was shouting at him to wait in line.

"Officer I need to speak to this man, in order to write a fall report on what happened here today" the Doctor said

"Sure Sir. Next!"

The Doctor grabbed the guys arm and steered him out of the room and back to the Tardis.

"wwwhat's going on?" the man stuttered

"I'm giving you a chance to see Donna again" the Doctor said grinning

The man eyes went wide.

"Its up to you if you want to go but I will say this the Donna you got to know is gone but you could help bring her back. I can take you to her but you can never tell her about the library or about me not until her last breath"He said making sure the last part was understood.

"I wwwant to see her, we shared something even though none of it was real but it could become something much better"

"All aboard then, chop chop no time to waste" The Doctor said walking into the Tardis.

"But that's a police box?"the man said confused but walked in after him anyway.

He gasped when he saw it, a big spaceship.

" Its bigger in the inside" he said in an amazement.

"Oh yes but that'd not the only thing that is fantastic about the Tardis, it can travel in time to" the Doctor said slamming a lever down.

"And away we go. Chiswick here we come" The Doctor said grinning.

"DDDonna kept Talking about a DDDoctor and a little blue box. I never though it was true" Lee said.

"It all true everything but it doesn't mater Donna will never know" he said sadly.

"OK outside those doors is where you will meet Donna again she's on her work brake. Its up to you now. Good luck" the Doctor said and then clicked his fingers the Tardis doors flew open.

Lee turned around and looked at the Doctors face so much pain was spread across it.

"I'll take good care of her I promise" he said smiling.

"Thank you-Now go she will be leaving soon!" the Doctor said urgently.

The Doctor watched him walk out and into the alley way where he had parked the Tardis, to keep it out of sight. He clicked his fingers again and the doors closed.

Lee walked across the road towards a Starbucks, excitement bubbled away inside him. He knew he was leaving everything behind but something was telling him this was the right choice. Fate was bringing him here. Lee was so involved in his thoughts he didn't realise that he was all ready outside the coffee place and that he had just bumped into a lady who was leaving the shop.

"Hey Watch where your going!" a wild red head said looked down at her coffee stained blouse.

"Great now look What you did, You best have your cheque book ready because your paying for this Mr!"Donna said angrily.

"I'M ssso sorry DDDona" Lee said apologetic.

"How Do you now my name? Are you stalking me?" she asked slightly scared.

"NNNNo its on your Name Badge" he said thinking quickly.

"Oh" she said feeling slightly embarrassed.

Lee took in a deep breath he didn't want to stutter the next part. He felt it was very important that he didn't.

"Let me make it up to you by taking you too dinner this evening"he asked.

Donna stood there starring at this strange handsome man who for some reason looked familiar but she knew if she had met him before she would have remembered those beautiful eyes.

"OK your on but only dinner got it" she said passing him her number. Donna didn't know why she was doing it but there was something trustworthy about him.

Lee took the paper and placed it in his pocket.

"I better get going or the boss is going to go Mental" Donna said

"Yeah, bye nice bumping into you" Lee said stepping backwards while stumbling over a few cans in the process.

Donna Laughed she found it strange that this guy was so nervous around her no other man she had met before has acted like such a fool. Though Donna had to admit she thought it was actually quite cute.

"Bye" she said waving.

Across the road a man in a blue suit stood next to an old police box. A huge grin was spread across his face and a small tear had sprung in his eyes. He stood there for a few second watching the red head girl walk off with a small grin on her face.

"Good bye Donna, we will meet again one day and that's a promise" the Doctor said before turning around and walking back to the Tardis.

On the other side of the road Donna stopped and looked in the direction of the Doctor and his ship.

All she saw was an empty ally, the Doctor and the Tardis had vanished only seconds before on there way to their next adventure through time and space.

The End


End file.
